Falling In Love With You
by Sekushina Shishi
Summary: High-School at its finest. Working with drama, romance, conflict and homework, you'd think they'd have given up awhile ago. But can the group stay friends and get their desired lovers? Rated T, possibly M later on. OC included in the story. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: _A Day In The Life._

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Ring. Ring. Those were the sounds that first filled the avian's head. The sound of his alarm clock going off in the early morning. It was six in the morning, pretty early for most, yet pretty late for some. Two blue eyes snapped open as a wing reached for the alarm clock.

Falco Lombardi. 'The Loner', as some called him. Most of the people at the school knew about him though. Quite popular, for someone who preferred being with few people. He, if possible, would only be around his closer friends. He, along with the others, were of athletic builds. The toned muscles weren't massive, since most of them had the 'track-runner' shape. All except for Slippy, who was pretty husky, but they defended their friend from any hate.

Those 'closer friends' consisted of, a small amount, of childhood friends. Fox McCloud, Kane Delnaro, Slippy Toad, Miyu Lynx, Fara Phoenix and Fay Collie. All of them were seventeen, except for Fara, Slippy and Miyu, being only sixteen.

Pulling the covers off of himself, he left his room, heading for the bathroom. A quick smile to the mirror, he removed his boxers, stepping into the shower.

After his cleaning, he stepped back out and wrapped a towel around his waist. Some deodorant, cologne and another grin, he headed back into his room. Drying himself he pulled a new pair of boxers on. He followed up with dark-red jeans and a white, sleeveless, t-shirt. He grabbed his cell-phone off of the dresser, calling Fox on his speed-dial.

Fox McCloud, his childhood best-friend, ever since he was a few years old. He was a tan-furred vulpine, a lightish brown. His story, much like Falco's, is a pretty desolate one. The fox lost his parents when he was younger, living with Slippy, Kane and Falco for several years each.

"Hey. I'm waiting outside. Hurry up, dude. We need to pick up Slippy and Kane before we can stop for breakfast. But, yeah. Did you do the English homework? Twenty-five pages is _way_ too much." His friend's voice came over on the phone, speaking in a lightly agitated tone.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm hurrying," the avian grabbed the pure-white jacket, fitting a wing down the hole. His head was bent at a peculiar angle, keeping the cell-phone hoisted up with his shoulder and head. "What do you mean we had homework? Really? Fuck."

He retrieved the phone from his shoulder, stepping over the clothing piled upon the floor, as he snapped it shut. It found itself into his pocket. The sun peeked throughout the window, into the dark room and shined off of the war-medallion upon the wall. The falcon fit a soft smile upon his beak, gazing at the medallion before leaving his room.

Another wing went through the other sleeve as he prepared himself for his day. Monday. The hated day that started off a week of school.

No sound was inside the home. Since the avian lived by himself, having been abandoned by his family when he was younger. Footsteps soon interrupted the silence. He walked over to the home's door, stepping into his shoes, before unlocking it. A soft click, as he peered out into the dim light.

"You there?" His answer soon appeared in the voice of a vulpine. He stepped out into the cool breeze, shutting the door behind himself. He fished around his pockets, retrieving the keys from within and locking the door. It wasn't a gigantic home, only being a single floor. Outside of the home, the grass was cleanly cut with many trees around.

He began the descent of the small stairs, leading down to the pathway to his driveway. There were only several before his foot connected with the pavement. The smile kept its place upon his face. 'Beautiful out right now. Hopefully, it will stay this way.'

The walk to Fox's '69 Charger, a pure black beautiful beast with one golden stripe on the front, wasn't a long one. It only took a minute truthfully. He rolled his shoulders, passing by another tree. There were several beside the walk-way, giving off massive shadows from their gigantic forms. He felt so small compared to one, but the thought quickly vanished as his wing gripped the handle to the car.

Fox tapped his fingers against the wheel, smiling at him gently. "Morning, bud. Ready for another 'fantastic' week?" Fox McCloud was dressed in a whitish-blue jacket, wearing a red t-shirt underneath with blue jeans. The jeans, being too long for the vulpine, hugged his shoes and ankles. The two hazel eyes watched the falcon.

Falco snorted, sitting down into the leather seat. He slammed the door shut, pulling the strap around himself and, with a soft _click_, he got into a comfortable position. The two eyes, surrounded by a small line of red feathers, stared outside of the vehicle. "Totally. I'm completely glad that I'ma bomb this report-card."

His friend laughed, already pulling out into the road. "No way, bro. You're making, what, an eighty?"

The wings comforted the falcon's eyes, rubbing at them as his friend groaned. "A fifty. A freaking fifty."

"I wouldn't worry about it," he stopped mid-sentence, turning down a different road. This one, hidden by the tall homes, cast a dark shadow across the road. They were en route to Slippy's home and Kane's. The two lived, at least, a few minutes away from the two friends. "'cause you're doing great in the other classes, right?"

The avian nodded his head, eyes drawn to the radio as he switched amongst the stations. "Yeah. Except for Math. Math and English are the devil."

"Don't you mean the devils?" Fox asked, glancing at his friend as they stopped in front of the large, three story home. Slippy's father was a scientist, making much of Corneria's machinery. Since Slippy and his father lived by themselves, since his mother died when he was born, they truthfully didn't need all of the room. But they would house any of their friends, whenever it was needed. All in all, the Toads were good people.

He stopped, turning the sound down low. "No. They're like twins, man. Like. . . Twiiins." He couldn't help but give a chuckle at Falco as he imitated one of the jocks. Bill Grey. The chronic-stoner, football athlete. Bill had been childhood friends with the entire group, once being a close friend. But once he joined the football team, he started doing drugs and fell away from the others. Turning into a gigantic douche, or jerk as some would rather say.

Another tapping against the wheel as Fox waited for Slippy to get to the car. The trio waved Beltino Toad, Slippy's father, goodbye. The toad got inside the back of the car, strapping himself in. "Whew. Sorry, guys. Woke up a bit late today. Fox, Dad also wanted me to give you some credits for the ride." He pulled the twenty-credit piece out of his pocket, handing it to the vulpine. Fox looked over at the toad's innocent golden eyes, the group watched out for him since he was prone to being bullied.

Fox frowned. "No thanks, Slips. I'm fine on money, keep it for Amanda. Alright?" Falco smiled at the two, leaning back in the seat. Amanda was Slippy's girlfriend, being equally as smart and of the same species as him.

"Are you two love-birds finished? Lets get a move on." Never being the patient type, he urged them on. Fox flashed his friend a smile, heading down the road.

Slippy laughed, nodding and putting the credits back into his pocket. "So, how _easy _was that homework? I didn't even have to try." The frog gloated, his carefree, happy go-lucky smile in place. He was and is, the smartest kid in their classes. The entire group, getting lucky and talking to some of the people in the main-office, had all their classes together.

The green-toad wore brown shorts, ending after his knees, with sandals and a large-basketball jersey. Some would think it'd be ironic, that Slippy would love sports, but wasn't an athlete. He loved them more then the rest of his friends, who would rather listen to music or just hang out with their friends.

"Slippy. That homework wasn't easy," Fox said uneasily, his eyes focused upon the road. His best-friend cast a wary glance at him, a feathered brow raised up. "I had to call Fara for help. Who assigns twenty-five pages for homework in the first place?"

"I agree," Falco spoke with an agitated glare at the toad. The vehicle turned down the road, taking a sharp left. Passing a vehicle before parking into the two story home's driveway, they waited for Kane. The vulpine placed a paw upon the center of the wheel, signaling several _honks _for their friend.

The dark furred vulpine, with a light tint of purple, stepped outside. The door shut behind him as he walked towards the vehicle. He wore dark-blue, faded jeans and a black hoodie. Two studded wristbands and a collar were evident on the fox. The hood was up over his head, the two purple eyes staring out under them.

Kane walked to the side of the vehicle, getting inside the back. Sitting down beside Slippy, he strapped in and nodded at the others. "Morning, dudes. Got payed Friday, so breakfast is on me." Slippy gave a happy-cheer. "Erm, I think I might change my mind now."

Kane still had both his parents, unlike the other three. He lived with them still, planning to move in with Falco once they both were eighteen.

Fox pulled the car out of the driveway, heading towards the local diner. It served a breakfast-bar, early in the morning. It was the group's favorite place to be, since they loved they way it was designed. It resembled a 'Back In The Day' restaurant, ran by Fara Phoenix's parents.

On the subject of Fara Phoenix, she was currently Fox's girlfriend, having the two meet on a field-trip to Papetoon, a planet on the outer rim of Lylat. She was a fennec vulpine, who on this particular day, wore a dark-green shirt and blue-slacks. As the four entered the restaurant, Fox waved at her with a large smile upon his muzzle.

As their friend headed for the kitchen, to speak with the others, the trio sat down in one of the booths. The restaurant was mainly empty, not having many customers inside. But who could blame them? It was only six thirty on this Monday morning.

Falco fiddled with the plastic utensils, waiting for their friend to return. Four plastic menus fell onto the table in front of them, as a hand smacked down onto the table. "Good morning!" The three looked up, staring at the joyous collie. Fay.

Fay, being the 'Cheerleader' of the group, was always in a happy mood. She was in the restaurant's work outfit, consisting of pure white clothing and a gray apron. A 'spiffy', as Fay labeled it, red bow sat upon her head. She gave them a smile, leaning forward. "What would you three like this morning?"

The toad began his order, consisting of a large meal. Fay nodded eagerly as she jotted them down upon a notepad. She turned to Falco, the creepy smile still there, as he awkwardly stared. He felt uneasy under her eyes, always, always watching him. . . Ahem.

"Uhh, yeaaah. I'd like some. . . Pancakes? I guess?" He looked at the other two, hoping for a suggestion. Nothing came up. Fay nodded, looking at Kane.

"Erm. I-I. . ." He crumbled under the piercing stare. "I'll take some. . . Pancakes?" He muttered weakly. There was something wrong with this girl. She nodded, bouncing up and down, as she left them. Falco and Kane both gave out a sigh of relief, slumping down in the red seats.

Footsteps echoed out as the scent of food came to the three. Their muzzles watered, waiting for their orders to arrive.

Kane bit into his muzzle, watching the slim figure walk their way. Miyu Lynx, the woman that was the vulpine's true desire. She wore the same outfit as Fay, but instead of a large bow on her head, she had a large golden earring in the left ear.

In each hand was a large black tray, holding up their breakfast. She gave them a light smile, setting it down upon the table. Slippy gave another cheer and took his own food, already starting to eat.

"Geez laweez, wanna slow down?" The feathered brow of the falcon twitched, showing off his irritated glance. The lynx gave a small giggle, smiling at the avian. Falco grumbled under his breath, grabbing his food and ripping off a piece of the pancake. Kane let out a small sigh, getting his own plate as Miyu went back behind the counter and into the kitchen.

Fox returned a few minutes later, sitting down beside Falco. "So. Enjoying yourselves? We're going to wait for the girls to get ready, then we can head on over." This caused several disturbances amongst the four.

"What's the hurry? It's not even seven yet, Fox. We have plenty of time before we need to get to school. I hate waiting, but this can be an exception. School doesn't even start for another hour and a half." Falco pointed out, pushing his plate to the middle of the table to join the other two's. The vulpine shrugged his shoulders, casting a glance over at the counter. He flashed Fara a quick smile before looking back at the others.

"Professor Peppy wanted to see us, remember?"

The group exchanged looks, not remembering such a thing. With several reluctant sighs, they agreed to go with Fox. "You better hope this is important, Foxie Brown." Falco said quietly, his piercing gaze startling the vulpine. His friend wasn't usually serious what so ever. The tension in the air soon dissipated, the cocky grin going back onto his face. "Heh. Got'cha. I'm sure Peppy just wants to shout at us for 'Loitering in the hallways' again."

The four began to talk amongst themselves, making jokes and speaking of memories about getting in trouble.

_**Twenty Minutes Later. 7:18.**_

_**The group leaves Fara's Restaurant, ready for meet with Professor Peppy at their High-School: Corneria High.  
**_

Fara, Miyu and Fay walked out of the door. Dressed in their formal wear. Fay and Miyu both wore blue jeans and multi-colored t-shirts. The two, being close friends, insisted on wearing the same outfit that day.

The four others followed after them, getting into Fox's vehicle. The two cars pulled out of the restaurant, heading in the direction of the school. Thunder sounded out in the distance, followed by the soft patter of rain drops. "Great. Rain." Falco's voice was lined with sarcasm, hinting at his misery. The two vulpines felt the bird's pain.

"I, personally, love the rain. It makes me feel at home." The toad was filled with joy as he stared out of the window. They didn't understand their friend some times.

The two vehicles pulled into the parking lot, going into their reserved spaces. Only the teacher's vehicles were parked around the lot. Since most teens, that could drive to school, would get there late.

The group exited their vehicles, rushing towards the doors to the school. Locked. Falco let out a groan, slapping forehead with his hand. "I hate today."

The group continued looking for an entrance. The rain poured down harder as the group took refuge underneath the canopy, already soaked to the bone. And then the voice called out,"Over here!"

It could only belong to Professor Peppy, the science teacher and flight-instructor of the High School. The gray furred hare wore a long, white lab-coat and brown pants, with a lavender shirt. He waved them over, wanting them out of the rain. Partially so they wouldn't catch a cold and because he didn't like to get wet.

"Fox, my boy. You look like your father more and more everyday." Peppy sported a large smile, with his hands on his hips. Fox smiled awkwardly, piling inside with the others. The large glass doors shut behind them as they walked down the hallway. The lights were bright, causing some of them to cover their eyes to get adjusted to it.

They continued on for several minutes, turning down into the laboratory. "So, what's this all about, Professor?" Miyu asked, causing a few of the others to agree. Peppy smiled, stopping in front of his desk and turning to face them.

"Excellent question, students. I wanted you all to be here for something incredibly important. Go ahead and take a seat." They did so. Falco, Kane and Slippy sitting in the back. Fox and Fara sat in the front, while Fay and Miyu sat to the right side of the room. There were six large, black tables, with four brown stools at each one.

Falco tapped his wings against the top of the table, not paying much attention to the old hare. "Professor. This is cool and all, but what are we really here for?" His friends glanced over at him, the same question boiling inside their own minds.

"For. . . You heard it here first, a pop quiz!" The hare's excitement faded when the group sighed, slouching down and looking around with bored looks. "What's wrong?"

Slippy was the only one who, in all honesty, cared about the lesson. He wanted to be a mechanic, or scientist, when he grew older. "I dunno, Professor Peppy. But lay it on us, we'll handle it." His smile grew wider as more sighs went out.

Peppy turned back to his desk, grabbing the papers off of the cool, black table top. He walked amongst the room, distributing the tests and pencils to them. Falco glanced amongst the room, getting Kane's attention. "Psst, Kane."

". . . What." The black furred vulpine glanced at him, trying to keep from meeting Peppy's stern gaze.

"Did you study?"

"It's a pop quiz, how do you study for that?" He responded harshly, biting down on the eraser of the pencil. He hated it when people did such things, but call him a hypocrite.

Falco leaned forward, looking at his paper. The fox was writing down gibberish. He whispered silently to himself, mainly vulgar insults to everything in existence. Falco started writing down his own answers, making up different formulas and random things that popped into his mind.

Miyu glanced over at the trio in the back. Her eyes lingered upon the avian, feeling her thoughts creep to a dangerous place. Fay nudged her gently, meeting the collie's gaze. "Focus on the test, Miyu." Her voice was different, using a harsh tone instead of her light joyous one.

Fay watched her friend work, feeling her own mind crawl dangerously towards certain thoughts. She loved her friend. Not like a sister or a close-friend, but actual love. Some would say it was sick, while some would say it was beautiful. But love was love for the collie.

Kane watched Miyu out of the corner of his eyes, hoping it was him she watched. He'd known the lynx for as long as the others, always trying to impress her whenever possible. It usually ended up in disaster, as he failed in his attempts. But a fox could try, right?

Slippy felt heat go to his face, thinking of Fay carefully. He had fallen in love with the canine, thinking of her instead of his own girlfriend. The toad couldn't believe that he'd even think of cheating upon Amanda, but the man could dream.

Falco sighed in frustration, finishing his test with gibberish. He glanced over at Fox and Fara, not understanding why the two were in a relationship. Falco couldn't stand the possibility of being in one. He had grown up, mainly, alone. He was a 'Lone-Wolf' and had planned on always being one.

He flipped the paper over, placing his pencil upon the desk. He glanced over at the clock. 'Seven forty-three. Hopefully today won't crash and burn.' Falco shut his eyes and waited for the others to finish.

( Yes, I'll be using Kane from my other fan-fiction. It's a slow start, but it will get better as it goes on. Please review and tell me your thoughts of it so far and on anything I could do better currently. Thanks for reading. )


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: F Is For Falco, Professor.

"Mr. Lombardi," the hare nudged the sleeping falcon. The group watched with smirks and quiet giggles. "Mr. Lombardi." Falco's eyes snapped open, waking up from his short nap. He shook his head, trying to get out of his drowsy state. "I'm glad you could join us today." Falco shot daggers at the hare's back, the footsteps illuminating inside the lab, as he walked back to the front of the classroom.

"I know you all might be wondering why I asked you all to come to class early." Fox and Fara both nodded, listening unlike the others who dwelled upon their thoughts. Falco, thinking about working on his own vehicle, was oblivious to the pair of eyes upon him. He felt the feeling of being watched, but when he looked amongst the room, they were all facing Peppy.

Falco shrugged his wings, looking back over at him. ". . . And that's why. I hope _some of you _do better in the future." He walked amongst the room, passing the tests back. Miyu's eyes wandered away from the avian, looking up at the clock that ticked quietly.

'Eight Twenty-Two. Thankfully we're already in our first block, instead of having to haul ass to our class like the others.' The paper slammed down in front of her. "A F? I-I couldn't have. . ." She turned to her best-friend, catching the same tone from earlier.

Fay's joyous attitude could disappear, quickly, when wanted. "I told you to focus on the test." The lynx looked around the room, noticing the smiles upon Slippy, Fox and Fara. She looked back at her collie friend. "I made an A. I. told you." Miyu could tell this day could only get worse.

A cough. They turned their heads back to their Professor. He gave them a light smile before his face twisted into a frown. "Those of you who didn't pass, will have their letter grade dropped down one. Meaning that if you had an A, it is a B as of now. But, seeing your test results, I know that _some _of you don't have such."

Kane twisted two of his fingers, located upon the fore paw, together. 'Please, please. Tell me I wasn't the only one.' His tongue drooped out, sliding over the piercing upon his muzzle. Professor Peppy walked by, tapping his shoulder to get his attention. The two purple eyes looked up at him.

"No hoods on in school, Mr. Delnaro." Another sigh before Falco's wing gripped his shoulder. The two glanced at each other, preparing for the conversation to begin. Kane gripped the hood, pulling it down, allowing the black locks of hair to fall down. Much of it was kept in his face, but his eyes and muzzle were still visible.

Kane Delnaro was a red-fox, yet with black fur. He had dyed it, upon entering High-School, because of his weird dark hair. Unlike most vulpines, who had either white, tan or red hair, his had been different. Upon the lip of his muzzle is a piercing, showing off a bold Four upon a small orb.

"Did you fail?" He responded with a simple nod, hoping he wouldn't have to go into detail. "Ouch. How were we suppose to know this stuff? I mean, who _actually_ studies anymore? Geez, this blows." The falcon whispered in a hushed tone, barely audible over the conversations between the group. The two friends looked back to the front of the class-room, focusing upon their Professor. Kane figured that Falco failed as well, from the way he spoke and his words.

Peppy held his arms behind his back, letting his eyes search over them from behind the glasses. The lips curled into a smile, right after he finished his speech,"Welcome back to School, everyone. But, before we start today's lesson, how was everyone's weekend?"

Miyu looked back at Falco, studying his bored expression. The avian yawned, stretching out his wings before settling back down. She glanced down at the table, shoving the paper into her pocket, before glancing over at the door. A solid knock, then two more. The group was confused, having this as a 'higher-up' class.

The reason for them being in the Honors Class was that, well, they were smarter then others. Well, except for Falco and Kane. Those two couldn't understand a single thing about, well, any of their classes. Yet they still made it into the classes, striving to be together with their friends in atleast one block. This was their only class together with everyone in it.

The room went silent, letting the knock fade out into nothingness. It started one last time, before the door's handle twisted. The large, metal door opened up, showing the crowd of people. Miyu glanced to the front of the room, expecting an answer from Peppy.

"These," the hare gestured at them. "Are your new class-mates." The group stared dumb-founded at the newcomers. "Wolf O'Donnell. Leon Powalski. Katt Monroe. Panther Caruso and Andrew Oikonny." With that, the students shot glares at their new 'friends'. Fox studied the tall, broad lupine in the front of the group. Curiosity hit its peak.

Wolf O'Donnell, while having a criminal record and mainly acting upon instinct, wasn't an idiot. Being a stunningly amazing student, if he had the motivation. But for now, his current motivation was to get close to the fennec he had layed eyes upon. A smile formed upon his muzzle as he sat down beside Fara, already opening up a conversation with the two vulpines.

The red-fox could already tell he'd dislike the lupine, feeling him get close to his girlfriend. Wolf, wearing a dark-leather jacket, sleeveless-blue t-shirt and dark purple jeans, changed his tone to a whisper to her. Fox felt infuriated, mainly when Fara began to giggle. Let the conflict begin.

Leon Powalski, much like Wolf, sat down beside the trio in the back. Andrew and Katt joined their reptilian friend. Six pairs of eyes struggled for control over the conflict, wanting to have the upper-hand if it came down to insults. Leon licked his scaled-lips, letting them curl into a grin. "'Sup, bird." Falco's feathers bristled before returning to their previous state.

Kane watched the reptile, studying him as he did with most people. A purple t-shirt, along with tight black-jeans, showed off his muscled form. Though, he was still slim and not obscurely big. He had the form of a track-runner, yet the muscled arms said otherwise.

"Watch your mouth, Powalski," Falco would've spat into his face, if the desk didn't separate them so much. "We wouldn't want the janitors to clean up your ass when I'm done with you." Leon only let out a hoarse laugh in return.

Most, if not all, never insulted the reptile. Leon Powalski held an incredible streak of wins, when it came down to fighting, in most of Corneria's schools. Losing only once out of his twenty fights, with that one loss to Wolf. Though, that record had been stretched amongst all of Leon's years. From Elementary to High-School.

Andrew Oikonny, unlike the other two, wasn't bright or much of a fighter. He used his 'Uncle Andross' to get whatever he wanted, leaning towards the impression of the spoiled brat. "A frog? Shouldn't you be cleaning up the hallways?" He spoke in a haughty-tone, believing he was superior to the round-toad. The gray sweat-shirt and pants upon the ape, titled with **Corneria BasketBall Team**, hid his actual body-tone.

Slippy, not wanting to be outdone but with little comebacks for the encounter, kept quiet. His eyes burned holes into the ape, as if he wished for him to spontaneously combust.

Katt Monroe, fidgeted in her chair. The tight yellow shirt, blue-jeans and gray sandals were snug upon her form.

The pink furred feline studied the falcon, the two recently made rivals swapping insult after insult. The feeling of being watched burned inside her mind, forcing her to turn around. Her gaze met Miyu's, allowing the two to recognize the distant conflict that would come to be. Her gaze was broken, as Panther sat in front of Miyu, speaking to the two there.

Panther Caruso, the dark-furred feline that formed a suave feeling. Through his idiotic flirting, with anything that had breasts or an ass, forced him to have conflict with almost everyone. Even his 'friends', who were stuck there with him. A dark-green jersey, short tan slacks and sandals adorned him.

The lynx covered her face with the palms of her hands, listening to the idiotic panther go on and on. She couldn't believe Fay was falling for his flirt. Her trail of thought was interrupted as the school's announcements came on, letting them listen to today's 'events'.

After the mindless, and mainly boring announcements, the silence became evident. Peppy began to write down upon the board, but even then, the tension still remained. Silence. They all felt uneasy amongst each others presence, feeling their 'territory' intruded on by the new classmates.

Falco couldn't take it anymore. If he had to sit and listen to Leon's insults one more time, he'd snap like a twig. His feathers bristled, silencing everything out from his mind. Then, the hand gripped his shoulder tightly. The two pairs of eyes met, calming the avian down. Kane gave him a light-smile, signaling a thumbs up. The entire class turned their attention back to their Professor, ready to get the day over with.

_**Several Hours Later, At Lunch Time: 1:25.**_

The two wings stretched, his beak open in a wide, drawn out yawn. They dropped to his sides like stones, waiting in line for his food. He didn't understand why it took people so long to get their food. 'Geez. It's as if they're choosing Life or Death. Pick the decent looking food and get out.'

Fox's eyes darted side to side, taking in the view before him. His teeth gritted, flattening his ears to his head. 'Ugh. I hate that,'Wolf', already.' He headed over to the two, holding his tray of food in hand. Fara quieted her laughing, looking up at him sheepishly.

"'Sup, McCloud." The lupine gave him his usual large grin, shrugging off every alert that went off in his brain. Wolf knew about Fara's and Fox's relationship, but when Fara didn't attempt to shrug off his attempts, he believed it all to be a ruse. "So, I'll see you later, Fara. Catch ya later, McCloud." The much taller and broader lupine picked up his stuff and left, leaving the two foxes to themselves. Fox didn't understand why he asked him what was up, then ditched unexpectedly. At the moment, though, he personally didn't care.

He sat down, picking up the fork with his right hand, eying the weird food. It was gray. An abnormal gray, might I add, that jiggled. It wasn't anything like Jell-O, yet it jiggled. A bubble became evident, with a poke of his fork, it popped all over his tray. Fox pushed it away as he turned in his seat to face Fara.

"What's with you today, Foxie?" Foxie. A nickname that Falco had christened upon him, he didn't mind it, but it felt like a pet name when used by his girlfriend. "No response?" Not for her. No, he wasn't in the mood. But she kept at it, speaking in a confident tone. "Does it have something to do with Wolf?"

A deep breath, a reluctant sigh, as he felt time move onward. Seconds ticked by, then minutes. Slowly the response formed inside his own mind, a ticking time bomb for destruction, that burst out of his mouth. At first Fara looked as if she didn't understand, yet on the inside she did. "Fara, do you take our relationship seriously?"

Thoughts, many at a time without slowing, went throughout her mind. 'Does he want to take our relationship farther? Is he jealous of Wolf? Does he like someone else?' More and more, as the confusion became relevant upon her face.

"Fara. Do you? Because, from the looks upon your face, you do not. Please, Fara. I need to know if you still care, I hate sounding like some desperate freak, but you need to tell me."

The fennec began to nod, feeling the presence of others join them. "Of course, Foxie. I-"

He interrupted her, silencing her voice. "Then stop hanging around Wolf. All he does is flirt with you and you let him. We're dating, Fara, you can't allow people to do that. What IS wrong with you?"

She could tell when Fox became angry or, in this case, desperate. He felt a need for her, his eyes showing the gnawing hunger of one who has been left alone. "Fox, I'll stop him. Don't worry, alright? I promise." The confusion and discomfort disappeared from her face, allowing him to relax once more.

Falco, having witnessed the whole thing, sat down beside his friend. The beak, showing its usual grin, decided to open its mouth. "Aww. How cute. Now can you guys quiet down? Some of us want to eat our food," his eyes trailed down to his tray. "Ahem. _Try _to eat our food." The avian took his regular position beside his friend, moving his legs into a more comfortable position. Falco swore his beak had a mind of its own.

Miyu and Fay, having received their own food, joined them on the opposite side of the table. Unlike their friend, they had no idea of what happened and didn't need to know, if you asked the others. They opened up their lunch with a usual conversation, following the same steps as usual.

The lynx would ask Falco of how he's been doing, she'd get shrugged off by him and recieve a glare from Fay. Then they'd move on and begin talking about anything that came to mind.

Footsteps joined their conversation. Kane and Slippy taking their respective seats amongst the group. Kane, not bothering to buy any of the school's disgusting food, sat in silence. He would join in the conversation whenever the chance would arise. Slippy, adoring the school's food, bought twice as much as any regular person could stomach. Literally.

Two purple eyes scanned over the lunch-room, letting him take in the view. They sat at a rectangle shaped table, ten chairs to each side. Fox, Fara and Falco sat on the opposite of them. With Fay to his left, Miyu beside Fay and Slippy to his right. He sat in front of Falco, who was gagging as he lifted the food up with his fork.

Then, more people joined them at the table. Though, being use to the addition of others at this time, no one minded it. Until the familiar voices joined in.

"Fat-ass, frog."

"Panther is delighted to see you all, once more."

The group, doubled with the others joining in. Wolf wasn't amongst them, though. He, having finished his food, had headed towards the gym inside the School.

Leon sat beside Falco, giving an inquisitive remark about his clothing. "I never noticed how _nice _those clothes looked on you, Falco." The avian blinked, putting the fork back down with relief, yet the feelings were clouded by others.

Panther, after shoving Kane away from Fay, grabbed a chair and sat down beside her. She responded to it all with her happy attitude, even when she didn't mean it half the time. Andrew took his seat beside Slippy, always commenting on him, but with a friendlier tone.

The pink-furred feline took a seat beside Miyu, the two talking in hushed tones. Kane looked amongst the group, noticing how the new 'classmates' were starting to warm up to them. From the outside, they looked like a bunch of delinquents who'd only talk about sex. But on the inside, it seemed as if they were just like them. But, who could Kane judge, he was the same way.

After an intriguing conversation with the others, they all split up and went for their other classes. Falco, Leon, Miyu, Panther and Kane heading for the gym. Fox, Slippy and Katt headed for their Math class they shared. Andrew went his own way towards History.

Miyu placed her tray upon the rack, letting her eyes wander back towards Falco. 'I'll make my move today. Yeah, definitely today.' Her eyes lingered upon his retreating form, heading down the hallway with Leon and Kane by his side. Panther soon joined the trio, as the lynx hurried after them.

The two metal doors swung open, the sound of the footsteps changing from the sound of tiles to hardwood flooring. This was their element, the four enjoyed this class the most, while Panther enjoyed. . . You know.

The room was gigantic, with large bleachers on each side of the room. Panther and Leon sat down on the bench, waiting for the others to return from the locker room. Having just came to that school, not knowing what would be needed to wear for the class, kept their attire on.

The group came out of each locker. Girls from the southern while boys from the northern. They all took seats upon the benches, waiting for their coach to come out to signal them for today's activities.

The coach, a bloodhound named Pepper, stood in front of the group. Leon glanced amongst the lines, catching a few stares back. Several canines, felines, avians and reptiles littered the group. Most of them weren't fit, but that just made the game easier for himself. He looked over at the other four that came with him.

"And that's the rules of the game, got it?" They nodded back at him, all except for Leon. While everyone else was dressed out in shorts and plain, white t-shirts. His eyes darted back and forth, feeling as if he stood out, which he did. Miyu gestured over at him to join the others.

"Hey. Name of the game is Dodge-ball, just don't get hit, alright?" The lynx whispered at him, getting ready to sprint to the line for one of the balls. Don't even make a sexual joke.

He glared at her,"I know what Dodge-ball is. Thought you guys did stretches and ran before you started." He looked back over at the other line, seeing most of the athletic teens over there. Leon felt as if he was a handicap.

Falco chuckled, leaning forward with his hands on his knees. "This _is_ our warm-up, bud. Just wait for the next event." Kane groaned, causing Panther and Leon to wonder what the avian meant. Their heads turned towards him. The vulpine opened his mouth to respond, but Pepper blew the whistle, silencing their hearing for a few seconds.

Panther, worried about what they'd have to do, wanted a repeat. But when he tried to respond, the others had already dashed away. He let out a groan, chasing after them.

( Next Chapter will be focused around Falco x Miyu, a lot of interaction between the two, with some more interaction between Fox, Wolf and Fara. But, until then, thanks for reading. )


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: _Would She Hold Me?_

( Sorry for the late update. Having to deal with my parents fighting on Valentine's Day, of all days to fight, I've been extremely busy. With problems at school, parents and friends as of late. I regret to even release such a short chapter, but I plan on releasing a much larger one sometime soon.

I recommend listening to Bullet For My Valentine - Tears Don't Fall while reading this short chapter, as itself and the next chapter shall be based upon the song. Foreshadowing? You know it. Until next time, I'll catch you guys later. )

An arm snaked about her waist, pulling her dangerously close to him. Their muzzles close, only few inches apart. A soft giggle. A soft murr. Love can be, in opinions of such, a double-bladed sword. In this case with that double-bladed weapon, named 'Love', it shall destroy and form anew.

The gym was quiet. Their sole silhouettes were outlined upon the hard, wooden flooring of the room. Another giggle erupted from her as it was soon silenced, being pressed against his own. The two pairs of eyes collided with each other.

The thoughts were broken, allowing Wolf recognition of his current situation. The large, gray-furred lupine sat in the small wooden desk. He muttered, with a tired expression, under his breath.

"Stupid schools and their ridiculously small desks," Wolf straightened out his back, having been hunched forward in sleep.

Wolf O'Donnell sat in his seat, the one their teacher assigned him, in his Math class. While the others were busy at Lunch, he had set off to the weight-room. He'd rather bench-press then eat. . . Whatever it is that the school's cafeteria served them.

"As I was saying. . ." His attention turned to the, extremely large and broad, canine teacher. "Please remove your papers and prepare yourselves for. . . A quiz!"

Wolf droned him out. His body moved as if it wasn't his own, pencil and paper already on his desk. 'What is with quizzes? Fuck quizzes. Quiz. Quizzes. Are there two z's in 'quizzes'? The world may never know. . .'

Fox watched his 'rival' out of the corner of his eyes, ignoring the pile of papers dropped upon his desk. He didn't like him. Not one bit. His paw gripped itself around his pencil as it reached the verge of snapping in half. Fara watched with perplexed curiosity, amused at her boyfriend's behavior.

She reached towards him with a paw. "Fox, pass the test-. . . Err, 'quiz', back." Fara gripped his shoulder tightly, removing him from his state of mind. He bobbed his head up and down in recognition, passing them back.

He grunted as his eyes fell forward, looking down at the quiz.

'No way. I don't remember any of this!' Fox bit his lower maw in hesitation.

New thoughts sprung about his mind rapidly. He twisted in his chair, looking behind himself at Fara. The fennec had her own head twisted to the side, gazing at something else. Fox decided to follow her gaze, only to see his 'rival' once more.

The lupine and vulpine met glances, both wondering the same thing about the vulpine near them.

'Would she hold me? Would she care more for myself then the other man?'

With another fumble of his pencil, he lowered his head in defeat. Without any hesitation this time, he decided to just bomb it. The quiet room was shattered as a quick moving pencil replaced the noise, as the vulpine began to wonder about his relationship.

Just as he decided for his test, he decided quickly. He'd force Wolf away. Even if it meant by brutal force.

Falco dove as if it was his final moment, dodging the red dodgeball that flew over his head. The avian ended it in a kneeling position, rearing an arm back as he launched the ball throughout the room. With a solid smack, it collided with the weasel, sending him sprawling to the floor. Cheers erupted on the falcon's team, but they were quickly silenced.

"Quiet!" Falco wasn't in the mood for fans at the moment. "Any one of you would be on the floor if that had hit you as well." The stern eyes of the teen-aged avian struck them silently. They resembled looking at a hammer and anvil, smashing into each other, with glowing ferocity.

Miyu watched him with an adoring look, albeit of knowing it herself. She allowed a feral grin to form. Yet, it quickly dissipated as she joined the game once more.

Kane, on the other hand, noticed the lynx. The vulpine's gaze followed her own, ending upon the one he dreaded it to meet. It struck him with horror, letting his crush fall to pieces.

'Maybe, I can fix this. Maybe, I can change her mind.' He decided to join in the dodge-ball game as well, setting up his own rivalry with Falco. With a quick stride, he went to the furthest line beside Falco. The two watched the other team quietly, casting each other a glance.

Falco's stern gaze removed itself from his friend's deep, purple eyes, to the piercing on his muzzle. The tongue snaked out and licked itself about as the dark, Gothic Four glimmered from the lights. Falco's gaze moved upward, letting the two eye each other once more. With a swift nod, they faced the other team once more.

Slippy allowed his gaze to fall upon Fay, once more. Even if he received shouts from his current girlfriend, Amanda, he ignored her. She wasn't in his mind as much as the canine was. He could already picture her, in her diner suit, frolicking around with him.

( Lol. Dakkdakka inspired that moment with the diner outfit, good job, bro. :P )

With an inward sigh, Slippy turned to Amanda, preparing himself for the incident to come. The toad already knew what awaited the two in their own relationship. But, as his eyes formed a determined look, Slippy decided that he'd win Fay in the end. Even if it meant having to fight through several gangs to get to her.

Slippy liked that thought, but at the moment, it didn't matter.

Panther stood in the back of the group, inside the gym with the others. He stood with what most called,'the slackers', as they didn't do anything whatsoever. The feline's thoughts moved to the joyous female he had met earlier. He wanted her badly, but he wanted to get to know her first.

Katt felt the same as Panther, wanting to get closer to one of the group. She, like her friend Leon, was interested in the avian. But, unlike Katt or Panther, Leon only sought friendship. He felt as if he had lost the others to get caught up in 'love' relationships. He knew how those ended, though.

Leon was determined, like Katt and Panther, to get what he desired.

**The challenge was set, for them all.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: _Tears Do Fall._

Miyu exhaled. Then inhaled. Exhaled. Inhaled. Her eyes hovered upon the avian, sweating from the group's four mile run. Falco caught her glance, letting a smile form, and walked over to her.

"Don't tell me that got you shaken up?"

The lynx shook her head in response. "Not all of us are track-runners, anyway. Give us a break, Falco." Panther soon joined the two, letting sweat drip down him and on to the ground below.

"E-everyday?"

They nodded at him. Falco swore that the feline was crying to himself on the inside. Leon and Kane soon joined the two, exchanging soft smiles.

"Yo."

"Greetings."

Silence developed over the five. Panther and Leon soon hurried off as they spotted the Gatorade. Falco shook his head, looking back at Miyu. The lynx had been staring again. Her blue eyes glanced up, meeting with his own.

Kane bit into his lip, finally speaking up after a minute of pure silence. "So, how about we-"

"Miyu. Want to hang out after school today?"

Miyu smiled at Falco as the two walked off, heading for their bags. Kane watched them go, mumbling under his breath. "Yeah, sure. Whatever. . ." The vulpine turned on his heel, walking in the opposite direction. Kane pulled his cellphone out of his pocket, flipping it open to see the time.

School would let out soon, being a few minutes from the end bell. Kane shrugged his shoulders and moved on, wanting to get home as soon as possible. The dark-furred vulpine headed over towards the opened gates.

"Thankfully, the school unlocks these things at three." Kane walked through, ignoring the calls of several adults. The young fox had left all of his things inside his locker, making his journey much less of a burden.

But, such burden would soon be replaced as he spotted a crying toad and canine. "Hey, Amanda and Fay! What's going on?"

Fay glanced over at him. No sign of joy was upon her face. "It's Slippy. He broke up with Amanda for some reason. . . I'm not really sure why." Amanda looked up at her with streaks of tears going down her face.

"I-I. . . He-. . ." More sobbing and crying. Kane made sure to note the similarities between the two toads. He looked back over at Fay.

"So. How about we stop at the diner for a bite?"

He smiled casually. 'Change o' plans, Kane.' Fay's joyous attitude bubbled back to the surface, continuing on as she literally talked to herself.

"Yeah! That's what we need. Something to eat and time to talk!" Amanda tried to tell them no, but Fay was already dragging the two in the direction of the diner. It'd take awhile, but they could walk it. Kane shook his sweat-drenched fur, glancing in the direction of the parking lot. But, he couldn't make out Falco's vehicle in the area.

Meanwhile, at such diner. Falco and Miyu were enjoying their time together, despite Falco's rules on relationships. For the first time in their time knowing each other, the avian began to like the lynx in a different way.

"So. Miyu. Want to come help me out on my car sometime?" A casual smile lit up on his beak. Miyu responded quickly, almost spilling her drink as she jolted upwards.

"Yeah. Ahem, excuse me," she sat back down. Her attention diverted outside of the window. Falco kept the calm, cool smile.

"Awesome. Well, I was wondering-" The falcon was interrupted as Fox and Fara entered the restaurant. Fara headed for the back of the counter, blowing Fox a kiss as she left. The vulpine returned the favor by doing the same.

His best friend soon joined him as the trio sat in the cushioned booths. "Hey, guys. Isn't it a wonderful day?" Fox added in. An unusually cheery attitude was around him. Outside of the diner, the sky remained cloudless, unlike the earlier raining event.

Falco chuckled softly, reaching down for the straw. He placed it in his beak, sipping lightly, adding in his own response. "You could say that. The test, ahem, 'quiz' in Professor Peppy's class was bull. Kind of ruined my day."

The lynx giggled softly to herself. It was a weird noise to the others, not use to the sound of the tomboy giggling. "So, Falco. What was it that you were wondering?"

The avian ran his wing through his feathered head, keeping quiet as tension filled the air. Fox could already guess what the question would be, knowing his friend. But the vulpine would find himself to be horribly wrong.

( Ugh. Sorry again, guys. Lately, I've been forced to throw out shorter chapters for my two stories. I hope this was decent enough for its length. I PROMISE that the next chapter will be much longer! Expect Fara x Wolf, P.O.'d Fox, Falco x Miyu, Fay x Miyu, Slippy x his hand and Kane being down next chapter. Expect it out soon, hopefully. Just hang on with me. 2/22/11. )


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: _November Rain._

Falco fixed the cuffs of his tuxedo. Yeah. A tuxedo. For a simple date with a friend. Maybe he was overreacting about this, but when the avian wanted something. . . He could be dead serious. Falco pressed the small, tan button that rang the doorbell. He waited several minutes until someone answered the door.

Fay, once again in her diner suit, greeted Falco happily. "It's nice to see you in. . . Is that a tux, Falco? Oh, that's so gorgeous!" He swore that the woman could go on forever. Actually, lets not go that far.

"Uhh. Thanks, Fay? Nice to see you again. . . Every time. Yep. Is Miyu ready?" Falco glanced down at his watch. Seven twenty-five. He made sure to be five minutes early, even urging Fox to hurry so he could get there.

The collie bobbed her head up and down. "Yeah, but can you remind her to lock-up? Fara needs help at the diner. But, that's alright! Sometimes, I like to work. But other times it's kind of boring. But boring isn't that great. Maybe, I should look at it differently? What do you think, Falco?"

'Miyu. For fuck's sake, please hurry.' The avian kept quiet. The collie went on. And on. And on. And on. Before long, precisely two minutes, but Falco wasn't keeping time. Miyu showed up, moving her friend out of the way.

A dark black dress adorned her, going down to her ankles. Assorted jewelry had been placed about her wrists, neck and had replaced the single golden ring on her ear. She smiled at him, glad to see that she hadn't overreacted over the date.

"So, a dinner-date?"

Falco nodded slowly, still taking in the sight before him. The three left the front porch of the home, having double checked to see if the house had been locked correctly. Fay headed down the opposite direction the two were going, waving each other their farewell.

"Be safe!" Fay shouted after them. Miyu nodded quickly, catching up with the avian as Fay disappeared from sight. Several minutes went by in silence.

"Pretty dark out, huh." Falco informed her, even though it wasn't that dark out. "So. You in the mood for a candle-light dinner? Steak, salad, the stuff?"

The lynx nudged him in the ribs with her elbow. "Taking this pretty serious, aren't you?" Falco looked away from her, feeling the heat rush up to his face. "Good. I like it." She pressed both arms around him, not bothering to keep her distance.

"Heh," he chuckled, falling in love with the feeling. "I'm glad we're doing this tonight. I'm already having a good night." She smiled up at him.

Twenty minutes later, with much walking and talking, the two found their way to the restaurant. After skipping through the nearly empty line, the two headed for the table farthest away from anyone else.

"Not many people here tonight. . ." She spoke quietly, noting the few people inside. ". . . Not that that's a bad thing."

Falco smirked, pulling the seat out so she could sit down. "I chose Monday night because it usually has less people." After sitting down in his own seat, he began to mess around with the utensils.

"How did you even get a reserved table? Or did you already have this planned out?" A sly smile formed upon the lynx's muzzle. Falco loved that smile.

"Maybe. Maybe not. Just enjoy tonight, alright?"

Miyu unrolled the utensils from the napkin, letting her eyes fall upon the menu on the table. "I already am. Truthfully, just being at a house with just us two would be enjoyable." Falco blushed when he realized the sexual innuendo involved.

"Yeah." He didn't understand why he was being so shy. He was usually 'good with the ladies' as his friends would put it. Several minutes passed by while the two chatted with each other, having already ordered their meals.

Fox ran a finger down the dials on his phone. He didn't press hard enough to dial one, he just enjoyed the feeling. His emerald eyes lingered upon the cellphone. 'Fara, I don't know if I can trust you anymore.'

The young fox had become paranoid. Ever since Wolf began 'hanging out' at the diner earlier that day. . .

_ Panther, Wolf, Leon and Katt walked with a commanding stride into the diner. Fox felt his anger boil up once more. A rare thing. Fox didn't usually get worked up, but the lupine worked his nerves to the edge._

_"Wolf."_

_"McCloud."_

_With that, Wolf headed for the stools away from the others. Fox leaned back, placing an arm over the top of the booth, and watched him closely._

_Panther joined Wolf, having Leon and Katt sit down beside Miyu. Fox didn't care for the others comfort at the moment. He was focused on the man trying to steal Fara from him._

_Fara soon appeared, alongside Fay, both in their regular uniform. Fay let out a joyous squeal, talking to Panther. Panther enjoyed the attention, but couldn't help but feel as if the collie's eyes were actually upon someone behind them. He tilted his head, looking over at the group from the corners of his eyes._

_'McCloud? Yes. . . He must be the one in my way.' The purple eyes met green. Before Fox glanced away, keeping a stare upon Wolf. 'No. Must be someone else. He's with the other vulpine, right? Then it must be. . . Falco?'_

_Wolf could swear that someone was watching him. But, every time he made a move to look behind himself, the group was busy talking. The lupine had even asked Panther, but the feline steadily declined. 'Would Panther lie to me?' Wolf quickly shook his head, forcing the thought of betrayal out of his mind. Why would Panther betray him, anyway?_

_"Something wrong, Wolf?" Fara asked, leaning forward and looking at him with her head cocked sideways._

_"No. It's nothing." Wolf forced a grin to form. "So. Any plans tonight?" His claws dug into the counter top, leaving marks behind._

_"I was going to go over to Fay and Miyu's house, but Fay has to work. Maybe Fox wanted to spend some time, but he's been spending a lot of time with Falco. . . So, no. Not really." The fennec knew what Wolf wanted, but no harm in playing around, right?_

_"How about you and I go to the movies?" He asked slyly, letting both eyes linger on her chest before looking away._

_Fara paused. Was it right to go on what one would presume to be a 'date'? "Sure. . . I guess."_

Fox got out of his seat inside his home. He made sure to lock the door as he got inside his vehicle. Fox knew of Fara's favorite movie theater,'Maybe they'll be there.' After fishing for his keys from his pocket, he placed it into the ignition and left the driveway.

_When I look into your eyes,_

_I can see a love restrained._

_But darlin' when I hold you,_

_Don't you know I feel the same?_

Wolf placed his arm around the fennec, whispering dirty things into her ear. She couldn't help but giggle. Fara had completely forgotten about her boyfriend. The two stood outside of the theatre, enjoying each others presence, as they watched the rain fall to the ground before them.

Fox pressed his foot against the brake, slowing down before he stopped at the red-light. He tapped his foot lightly, waiting for the red lights to turn into the bright green.

_'Cause nothin' lasts forever,_

_And we both know hearts can change._

_And it's hard to hold a candle,_

_In the cold November rain._

_We've been through this such a long long time,_

_Just tryin' to kill the pain._

_But lovers always come and lovers always go,_

_An no one's really sure who's lettin' go today._

Fox parked the vehicle into the movie theater's lot. He opened the door quickly, slamming the car-door shut as he ran by. The doors were already locked on the car, having locked his own before going. The vulpine rushed through the area, watching for traffic, as he stopped in front of the theater. The doors were shut. He glanced down at the watch on his left-wrist.

"Damn it. They close early on Mondays. . ." His head snapped to and fro, looking for any signs of his girlfriend.

_Walking away,_

_If we could take the time to lay it on the line._

_I could rest my head,_

_Just knowin' that you were mine._

_**One Hour Earlier. . .**_

_"Hey, McCloud."_

_"Leon?" Fox asked. He was startled. 'How did he get my number?'_

_"Just a heads up. Wolf's out with your girlfriend."_

_Why was he concerned? "What? Wait, why do you care?"_

_"I hate back-stabbers." The line went offline. Could he really believe Leon? He sat still, racking his brain for an answer. Should he believer the chameleon or not?_

Fox ran back to his car, unlocking the car door and hopping back inside. He switched it to reverse, pulling around and heading for the diner. The fox glanced about, realizing that the parking lot was empty. He cursed under his breath, feeling as if he had been duped by his own self.

_All mine,_

_So if you want to love me._

_Then darlin' don't refrain,_

_Or I'll just end up walkin',_

_In the cold November rain._

Panther sat at one of the stools, speaking with Fay quietly. Even the feline liked to gossip. "So, does Katt really like Falco?" Fay asked, the happy expression only a guise for the question.

"Sure does. What about you? Anyone you like?" Panther smiled calmly. The answer he wanted to hear wasn't delivered.

"Nope. Single until I find '_the one'._" The collie said, wiping the counter with a rag. 'Or until I tell Miyu. Then we can live happily ever-after, like in a movie!' She let out a dreamy sigh, catching Panther's attention once more.

In a booth a few seats away, Wolf sweet-talked with Fara. "So, how about we go to my place?"

_Do you need some time...on your own?_

_Do you need some time...all alone?_

_Everybody needs some time...on their own._

_Don't you know you need some time...all alone._

"For?" Fara was starting to fall for the lupine. He was more. . . How could she put it? He was more 'sexual' then Fox ever was. He was the tight-rope and she was the daring performer.

"Things." The lupine mused. His lips curled back to show off his massive canines. She would talk with Fox later.

"To play twister with his gay uncle." The two snapped their heads around, looking at the vulpine.

_I know it's hard to keep an open heart,_

_When even friends seem out to harm you._

_But if you could heal a broken heart,_

_Wouldn't time be out to charm you._

Kane was dripping wet from the rain, his dark locks of hair matted against his fur. "Fara, shouldn't you be saying such things with Fox?" The fennec didn't respond. "What's wrong with you? Forget Wolf and go back to the man who actually cares about you."

_Sometimes I need some time...on my own._

_Sometimes I need some time...all alone._

_Everybody needs some time...on their own._

_Don't you know you need some time...all alone?_

Wolf got out of the booth, putting a finger against Kane's chest. "Listen here, pup. Keep your nose in your own business. Got it?" Kane bared his own fangs, ready to hurl himself at the much larger animal. The door ringed, showing another visitor enter.

Fox McCloud was dripping wet from the rain. His jacket lay discarded on the floor, showing off his muscle-toned chest. "Wolf, it's time we settled this. I've known you for a day and I already dislike you." The vulpine popped his knuckles.

_And when your fears subside,_

_And shadows still remain, ohhh yeahhh. . ._

_I know that you can love me,_

_When there's no one left to blame._

_So never mind the darkness,_

_We still can find a way._

_'Cause nothin' lasts forever,_

_Even cold November rain._

With a cocky stride, the larger animal placed himself in front of Fox. "And, McCloud? How about we go outside and see who deserves Fara?"

Fara watched Fox, wondering to herself. 'Would Wolf stand up to someone much larger, probably stronger, for me?'

Everyone inside the diner had their eyes upon the two, watching with strong intent.

Kane swore under his breath, removing his cellphone from his pocket. After dialing the numbers, he placed the phone against the side of his face. He didn't 'hate' to interrupt Falco's date, but this was a convenient time to do so.

Fox and Wolf walked outside of the restaurant, facing each other in the rain. Wolf popped his knuckles, preparing himself into a fighting stance. Fox did the same, letting his breathing calm itself. He could already feel the adrenaline running through him.

_Don't ya think that you need somebody?_

_Don't ya think that you need someone?_

_Everybody needs somebody._

_You're not the only one. . . _

_You're not the only one!_

The group followed them outside and into the parking lot, right as Wolf hurled himself through the rain. . . Right at Fox McCloud.

( Song is November Rain, by Guns'N'Roses. )


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: _Street Fighter._

( Songs used are Mr. Brightside by The Killers and Street Fighter - War by Sick Puppies. )

Fox dropped down, arms raised up to defend his chest and face, with his emerald eyes glittering between two fingers. Wolf was _way_ too strong for him. The lupine was atleast twice his size; adding height, muscle and broadness together.

'Shoryuken!' Fox gave a swift uppercut into the wolf's gut, sending him staggering a few feet back. Amazement and confusion glittered upon Fox's face. 'Fuck. That should have, at least, knocked him down. I mean, it's from Street Fighter for God's sake.'

Wolf licked his muzzle, pulling out a large knife out of his pocket. He never went anywhere without one. "I'ma finish this quickly, McCloud." He rushed forward, aiming for his neck. Fox raised his arms and hoped for the best.

_You sit there in your heartache,_

_Waiting on some beautiful boy to._

_To save you from your old ways,_

_You play forgiveness._

_Watch it now,_

_Here he comes._

Falco kept his phone on vibrate, raising a feathered brow at Kane's call. 'Probably something retarded.' The avian ignored the call completely.

Fara watched from the window at the fighting outside, heading towards the nearest phone. Her cellphone had been left at her home. Her parents were out that night as well. She had to call for help.

_He doesn't look a thing like Jesus,_

_But he talks like a gentleman._

_Like you imagined,_

_When you were young._

_Can we climb this mountain?_

_I don't know._

_Higher now than ever before,_

_I know we can make it if we take it slow._

_Let's take it easy,_

_Easy now._

_Watch it go!_

Fox felt warm liquid splatter against his shoulder. He could see the knife in his arm, yet he felt no pain. Adrenaline rushed through him, punching at Wolf's jaw with his right paw. It collided with hardened muscle. Wolf gripped the paw and pulled him forward, quickly letting go, to give a firm punch to Fox's right eye.

The vulpine fell forward, being caught by Wolf, to receive another blow to the back. Blood, mixed with saliva and, fell from his gaping muzzle.

_We're burning down the highway skyline,_

_On the back of a hurricane._

_That started turning,_

_When you were young._

_When you were young._

Miyu pressed her lips against Falco's beak. She had finally gotten what she wanted, and it had only taken one date. She was so happy at the moment.

Fara had loved Fox all of her life. Ever since they had been kids, up to the current time. Until she had met Wolf. She could hear Fay calling to her, but she didn't answer. The phone was pressed against the side of her face but she hadn't called anyone.

_And sometimes you close your eyes,_

_And see the place where you used to live._

_When you were young. . ._

Fox's body hit the ground. Collapsed from exhaustion, combined with the sudden rush of pain. Wolf kept stomping upon his back. The vigor to fight draining from his body. 'Where's Falco? Kane should have called him by now. . .' He could feel his vision dim, letting his eyes trail over to the others.

Panther left a firm bruise upon Kane's neck, having used a round house kick, to send him to the pavement below.

**LETS DO THIS!**

Adrenaline rushed throughout the two vulpines, forcing themselves back up. Kane faced Leon and Panther, paws formed fists, raised in front of him. Fox kicked Wolf out from under him, standing back up and taking a 'combat-ready' position.

_Faking falls,_

_Stop and stall._

_Take it all,_

_Fact is that I'm taking mine._

_I'm taking mine!_

_Time is up,_

_Out of luck._

_Should have stood up,_

_When you had the time._

_But you're out of time._

Wolf stepped back, trying to defend himself from the sudden onslaught. Punches and jabs would get through suddenly, knocking the wind out of him and leaving a bruise. For Fox's height, he was pretty strong.

Kane struggled against Leon's grip, being in a headlock by the chameleon. Panther was delivering blows to his stomach and chest, knowing how to force an opponent out of the fight. "After we're done with you," Panther's cruel grin showed up in front of his face. "We're going to help Wolf."

_Let's do this (fight, fight, fight...)_

_Lock and load,_

_Rock and roll._

_Bitch it's all over,_

_You're going down._

_You're going down!_

_Get ready to settle the score,_

_And get ready to face the floor._

_Cause it's time to remember it's war._

Kane dealt out a harsh punch to Leon's stomach, getting out of the grip, and preparing for another fight. The two faced him, both retrieving their own blades.

Fox's left arm felt numb, barely able to move due to the blade inside his arm.

_Second round._

_Going down,_

_How about a little reaction, man?_

_You can barely stand,_

_Bitch slap, slow attack._

_Man that was practically suicide,_

_Next in line._

Fox dropped to the ground, kicking Wof's legs out from underneath him. The large lupine fell to the ground. The vulpine hopped on top of him, legs pinning down his arms. His right-fist connected every time with his muzzle. "I'm going to leave you as a fucking bloody pulp!" Their friends watched in horror, as anger fell on top of the vulpine.

_GO!_

_Fight!_ . . . Another blow.

_Fight!_ . . . Then another.

_Fight!_ . . . Punch after punch.

_Fight!_ . . . Wolf struggled to get the fox off of him.

_Fight!_ . . . Until he gave up completely.

_Fight!_ . . . Fox was enraged.

_Fight!_ . . . About Fara.

_Fight!_ . . . And about him.

_Get ready to settle the score,_

_And get ready to face the floor._

_Cause it's time to remember it's war._

_This is war,_

_And it's on tonight._

_So get up and fight. . . _

_Get up and fight!_

_You had all your life,_

_To run and hide._

_Step up, step up!_

_Let's do this!_

Another punch to Kane's chest as blood splattered on to his muzzle. A right-hook to his muzzle as he hit the floor. Fox was in the same trouble. Adrenaline was beginning to fade from his system, emptying out of his body. The rain poured down onward, splattering about them. To his right, away from the building, he saw Fox continue fighting against Wolf. But, like himself, they were on the edge.

_Cause we're all about ready to break. . ._

_And we're all about ready to break. . ._

_Yeah we're all about ready to break. . ._

_Yeah we're all about ready to break. . ._

"Get up, Fox!" Fara shouted out from the doorway. Fay smiled triumphantly. She had won Fara back over to Fox.

_This is war,_

_And it never ends._

_So get up, get up, get up, get up!_

_You had all your life,_

_To run and hide._

_Step up, so step up!_

Fox rose to his feet, running forward with a last determined attack. Wolf did the same. With feet pounding into the ground as they both reared their fists back. . .

_This is war and it never ends!_

_This is war and it never ends!_

_This is war. . ._

_Let's do this. . ._

_Let's do this. . ._

_Let's do this!_

Panther and Leon were both going to help Wolf, but Leon stopped suddenly. Heading back towards the watching group. He placed Kane on his shoulder, already making sure to remove the two blades in his arms. "C'mon. No need to leave someone bloody on the floor."

Leon felt guilt rise up inside him. How would Falco respond to this?

_Fight! _. . . Time slowed down for the two.

_Fight!_ . . . For everyone else, too.

_Fight! _. . . Panther felt helpless as he watched it unfold.

_Fight! _. . . He too slowed to a stop, he didn't want this to happen again.

_Fight! _. . . They had come for a new start. Not for another rivalry.

_Fight!_ . . . But that is what they had now.

_Fight! _. . . The two were a foot away from each other.

_Fight! _. . . Fara let out a,"Go Foxie!"

"HADOUKEN!" Fox shouted out one last time.

The two struck each other in the muzzle at the same time. Their bodies stopped, falling to the ground in heavy exhaustion. They had faded out of consciousness, letting darkness devour them whole. Their bodies slumped down, allowing blood to drip down to the pavement below. It mixed with the rain, forming a stream of violence.

Yet, before Fox collapsed, one thought echoed throughout his mind. '_Where's Falco?'_

_**Let's do this.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: _It Fucking Hurts, Love Fox, Kane, Slippy and Everyone Else You've Hurt._

_Friday. . ._

_Daze off in a broken dream,_

_so lost in the open seas._

_Held down somewhere in between,_

_I knew you wouldn't wait for me. . ._

Kane placed both hands on his face, letting the stream of tears run in between. Alone. Once more. He remembered all of his attempts, all of them just to gain a slight piece of attention. It fucking hurts to be alone.

_'Cause I tried to stand,_

_but you keep pushing me down,_

_pushing me down._

_Does it never end?_

_Will I ever win with you?_

Fox placed the cigarette to his muzzle, eying the cylinder silently. 'Maybe, maybe, Bill was right. . .' He closed his emerald eyes, leaning against the wall. 'It can bring all your pain away, just give in. . . That's what he said.' He brought it to his lips as the smoke illuminated in the pale moon-light.

_So take everything,_

_all of me._

_It's okay._

_I like it when you break,_

_all I've got._

_I feel free._

_On the floor._

_Alone with nothing._

_(Yeah)_

_Alone with nothing._

Slippy knocked on the door once more, for the fourteenth time, if his calculations were correct. "Amanda! Please answer!" Slippy gave up on Fay, who had recently told him of her sexual desire. Now

that he had been rejected, he wished for his girlfriend back, but Amanda refused. "Please. . ." The toad slid down to his knees, looking down at the ground, as the door opened.

_Work hard through this broken life,_

_high hopes it'll be alright._

_Beat down, but I'm still alive,_

_hold on for another fight._

Fay quit her job at the diner. She didn't want to see Miyu or Fara anymore. Not after Fara chose Wolf, even after the fight, over Fox. Not after Miyu chose Falco over her, even when Fay told Miyu of her

sexuality. The collie was heart-broken about her friend refusing to speaking with her, just because of her confession. . .

_'Cause I tried to stand,_

_you keep pushing me down,_

_pushing me down._

_Does it never end?_

_Will I ever win with you?_

Panther and Leon soon stopped talking to the group. Falco ignored Leon for Miyu, while Panther was ignored by Fay. Panther became a 'player' while Leon chose to go back to drugs. Katt, also being

ignored by Falco, chose Panther instead. Her attempts at jealousy got her nowhere.

_So take everything,_

_all of me._

_It's okay._

_I like it when you break,_

_all I've got._

_I feel free._

_On the floor._

_Alone with nothing._

_(Yeah)_

_I find my strength and_

_(Yeah)_

_Beat on the ground._

_(Yeah)_

_Don't need nothing from you._

Fara was happy with Wolf. She was happy with her new life. She quickly forgot Fox and his kindness over Wolf's 'love'. Wolf, seeing how sad Fox was, soon became doubtful over his own relationship.

What good was a rival when they were too down to do anything?

_Cuz I tried to stand,_

_you keep pushing me down,_

_pushing me down._

_Does it never end?_

_Will I ever win with you?_

_(With you) (With you)_

Falco placed both arms around Miyu, watching over her shoulder, to the T.V. screen. Miyu gave out a quiet sigh, looking up above at Falco.

The avian soon caught her staring, looking back down at her. "Huh? Somethin' on my beak?"

"No, it's not that." She gave him a quick giggle to add to the effect. "I-I just feel empty, you know? Fay quit her job earlier and moved out of the house." Falco raised a feathered brow.

"I didn't know that. . . What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about. . ."

Falco looked away quietly, she'd open up in a few minutes. Miyu would tell him what's going on, but the answer came quicker then expected.

"It all began Tuesday. . ."

_So take everything,_

_all of me._

_It's okay._

_I like it when you break,_

_all I've got._

_I feel free._

_On the floor._

_Alone with nothing._

_(Yeah)_

_Alone with nothing._

_(Yeah)_

_Alone with nothing._

_(Yeah)_

_Alone with nothing._

_(Yeah)_

_Alone with nothing._

( I'll be updating more often. Next chapter will be mainly flashbacks to the previous days, as to explain what's going on. Short chapter to build the setting. Thanks for your patience.

Song is Alone With Nothing, by Smile Empty Soul.

Also, now that the whole 'introduction', I.E. the first seven chapters, has ended, the story will focus more on Falco and Miyu. Sorry, once more. )


End file.
